


Dere to Love

by MeatbunKun



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatbunKun/pseuds/MeatbunKun
Summary: -dere trope!reader x various!persona character oneshots





	Dere to Love

~~~~~

 

"Riiiii-seeee-chaaaaan~" You're the picture of enthusiasm as you bounce down the hall at full throttle, (h/c) ponytail swaying cutely as if you were advertising a shampoo commercial, leaping at the subject of your overt affection with arms outstretched. The two of you collide rather gracefully considering the circumstances, a giggly duo in your own little bubble as you lift the slim girl as much as you can manage to spin her around wondrously. "I missed you so much!"

  
  
Rise's answering laughter sounds like bells ringing and angel choirs singing to your ears and you barely manage to stop swooning as you settle her back to her feet, hands sliding along her arms to clasp at her own and to swing them aimlessly between you two. "(F/n)-chan, you're so silly! We just saw each other this morning before classes began and then again at lunch time!"

  
  
"Un, and it felt like _foreeeeeeeever!_ Just like it does every time!" You puff your cheeks in disgruntlement, "I wish we were in the same class, I'm always so lonely~ Maybe I should start up a strike...protest 'til they transfer me over!"

  
  
"Oi, 'lonely' my ass- what am I, chopped liver? I sit right next to you!"

  
  
You blink and lean to the side to regard Kanji (rather unnecessarily considering you could see him clearly over the top of Rise's head) with surprise. "Oh, Kanji-kun!" In fact, you're shocked to see the rest of your group standing nearby as well and you wonder if they've been coming up with some kinda new magic trick to make themselves magically appear and disappear, you shrug the thought off though as you wrinkled your nose at the tall blonde. "You barely show up to lessons, so you hardly count mister!"

  
  
"Wha-"

  
  
"Anyways!" You cut off his protests with a cheery grin, "When'd you guys show up?"

  
  
Varying reactions of indulgent smiles, face-palming, and head shaking ripples throughout the group and Yosuke laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, we've been here the entire time (F/n)-chan...Man, you guys are really in a world of your own, huh?" He sighs in feigned disappointment and a hint of jealousy creeps into his tone, "You manage to tie down _Rise-chan_ and I can't even accomplish meeting any interested girls." He perks up slightly and sends the two of you a hopeful smile only half serious, "Hey, you two wouldn't happen to be looking for a boyfriend to share would you? If so I'd be A-okay volunteering my services." His query is rewarded with a chiding slap to the back of the head courtesy of Chie, "Geh, kidding, kidding! Jeez..."

  
  
"No way!" You refuse pointblank with a flowery-aura and cheery grin.

  
  
"Stone cold rejection, once again.."

  
  
You direct your love struck gaze back to Rise, "Rise-chan is all I need!"

  
  
"Aww, (F/n)-chaaaan~ You're so cute!"

  
  
"Nu-uh, you're the cutest!"

  
  
The two of you cling to each other in a hug practically dripping in sappiness and adoring emotions as a light-hearted competition to prove which of you is the cutest breaks out, leaving the others to stare at the display with looks that convey how many times they've been privy to such mushy couple-ness.

  
  
"Oh (F/n)-chan~"

  
  
"Oh Rise-chan~"

  
  
_"Oh brother..."_

 

_~~~~~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**personalities based on this chart thingy lol _[yCJO1zx](https://i.imgur.com/yCJO1zx.jpg?1)_**

 


End file.
